


Finding my home

by sarahannabeth



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahannabeth/pseuds/sarahannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pretend the curse didn’t happen. Just pretend that Emma grew up in the Enchanted Forest. And thus that starts my story. Alternate Universe. <br/>Characters: Princess Emma, Queen Regina, Snow White, Prince James/Charming, Killian Jones (Captain Hook).. and new ones. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The Introduction. Chapter 1. 

Queen Regina had killed her father and threw his heart into the fire. As the purple smoke began to rise she laughed. She knew it was her time, her time for a happy ending, She climbed into her carriage, her guards on horses, flanked her on the left and right as their horses galloped into the woods, on their way to Snow White’s castle. Little did they know that when they got to Snow White’s land, the curse faltered, and died. The purple smoke vanished as the queen’s men, made their way into the castle, not making notice of the disappearing cloud. The queen herself followed them into the castle and heard the clanging of the swords as Snow’s men defeated her own. She ran up the steps to find her men were in the process of being tied up. She swore in anger and yielded a ball of fire upon her palm. She blasted the ball of fire towards Snow and Prince Charming but it had no effect on them. Charming commanded one of his men and they took her away, screaming and spitting down to their dungeons, where the Blue Fairy had created a spell to lock her into the cell. 

The wardrobe was not finished, and as the men dragged the queen away, Snow went into labour, soon giving birth to her first born, a daughter named Emma. And as the new parents and the newborn slept that night, the queen had one of her servants release her from her cell and they escaped into the night. When the family woke in the morning to receive news of the queen’s escape, they were in dismay and called upon the blue fairy whom came and put protection charms over the castle to protect the newborn child from Regina. And they did not see or hear a word about Regina for a long time, while Regina went into hiding, trying to find a new plan to destroy Snow White.. our story starts on Emma's sixteenth birthday, Emma surrounded by her family.


	2. Wake Up! It's a Brand New Day!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's birthday.. her 16th.. was to be a celebration of sorts.. complete with fireworks of course. This chapter is about Emma's waking up on her birthday.

12 year old Ava bounced into the room, giggling with glee and jumped upon her sister's bed. "Emma! Wake up! The sun is up, so I am up.. and now you are!" She said between giggles. Emma groaned. "It's too early! See, its still dark out!" Ava laughed. "Oh Emma, you are so silly! It's only dark because you have your drapes shut!" Ava jumped off the bed and went to the window, ripping the curtains open. "See! It's a beautiful day! You got to get up!" Emma groaned again and rolled over so her back was to the window.   
Ava and Emma could hear their father chuckle at the doorway. "Ava, it's only 8 am. Let your sister sleep a little longer. It is her birthday after all. Let's go wake up Leo." Ava beamed and then jumped back on her sisters bed, and kissed her head and then ran off to find her brother.   
"Happy birthday, baby girl." King James said to his daughter. "Thanks, daddy." Emma replied, pulling her head out from under the blankets and smiling wide, her dimples showing and her jade eyes twinkling.   
"Go back to sleep."   
"Thanks daddy."   
And the king closed the door and Emma fell back to sleep.  
An hour passed, and Ava came bounding into the room, once more. Jumping into Emma's bed with a thud and then climbing under the covers. She began to tickle her sister, and wouldn't stop until her sister was squealing with laughter, her cheeks red. Ava kissed her sister on the cheek and then pulled the covers back. The sisters looked at each other, with smiles wide. Their smiles were almost identical, as well as the colour of their hair. They both had dimples on both cheeks, and hair the colour of the sun. The differences were that Emma's eyes were jade and Ava's were like her fathers, the colour of the blue sea. Emma also had a dimple on her chin, where Ava did not. But people constantly asked if they were twins, when people passed them on journeys. They would giggle and say no, we're four years apart. But even with the age difference, they were very close and best friends. Emma was also friends with Princess Alexandra, Princess Ella and Prince Thomas's daughter born a month after she was.   
The sisters smiled and sighed. "Happy birthday Emma." Ava said. "Thanks Ava." They laid like this for ten minutes more, when Leo, their brother ran into the room and jumped on the bed. "Ugh! Leo, get out!" Emma sputtered, kicking at him. Leo was just 8, but drove the girls nuts. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes. Ava and Emma had magic powers and Leo did not, and the fact he didn't look like them, did convince them that he was adopted.   
Leo jumped off the bed and ran out the door. "Ugh, he's probably going to tell on us. "Ava groaned. Emma rolled her eyes. "He's such a brat." Ava laughed, "I know!"  
King James came back in the room and took Ava with him, smiling at Emma before closing the door behind him.   
Snow came in a moment later and climbed into the bed. Emma was sitting up practicing making fireworks in her hands, twirling her fingers and then blowing up and then fireworks went off across her ceiling. Emma smiled and then looked at her mother. "You girls should be nicer to your brother. " Emma sighed. "He's annoying." "Maybe so, but he's still your brother." Emma rolled her eyes and continued to make fireworks. Snow smiled. "You know, we'll have real fireworks tonight. You can't stay in bed all day, we have a huge breakfast waiting for you and the party starts at 4. " Emma beamed. "Great." "And there will be a lot of men there, you can see the prospective suitors available for when you are ready to marry." Emma scoffed. "Yesterday, I went to bed and I was still a girl. Today I wake up, and suddenly I'm a woman?" Snow smiled. "Not yet." "Well I do have a woman's body, I guess.. but why am I being forced to grow up,? Can't I stay a kid a little longer?" Snow smiled wider. "Definitely." Emma laughed and her mother joined in. "I want to make the sky.. " Snow raised an eyebrow. "Not the clouds and all that.. the sky.. the universe.. across my ceiling. Like milky ways, and the cosmos, and Jupitor and black holes and the stars of the Gods." "Then do it. That sounds beautiful." "It is." And then Emma took a deep breath and then waved her hand ahead of her, across the ceiling, and the universe, filled with stars, and moons, and planets, and milky ways, came to view and settled in across her ceiling. "Its perfect." Emma whispered. And she laid back down to look at her masterpiece, smiling widely.   
Snow kissed her cheek and then said come down for breakfast soon, and then climbed off the bed and closed the door behind her. "I want to discover the world, someday." Emma whispered as she gazed upon her ceiling, feeling so happy.


	3. Chapter 3- Emma’s Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's 16th birthday ball. The day she turned 16 and met men she could have as suitors.. but of course our Emma is stubborn and doesn't like them...

Princess Alexandra ran down the halls of the castle in search of her best friend, the birthday girl Emma. She ran down out to the courtyard and found her friend sitting on the bench by the old oak tree, staring up at the sky. Alexandra smiled and sat down next to her.   
“Emma! It’s your birthday, you have to go to your ball, silly!” Emma laughed. “I know, I just wanted a chance to think.. and breathe.. before I enter all that chaos.” Alexandra laughed and rolled her eyes.. “C’mon crazy lady, let’s go..” She said pulling Emma to her feet and then linked her arm through Emma’s and they giggled as they ran back to the ballroom in which her company had gathered in honour of her birthday.   
They entered the hall, and were ushered into the ballroom by the King’s attendants. Emma took a deep breath as she soaked in the atmosphere, but shot an annoyed glance at her best friend who was on cloud nine. Emma didn’t really care much for balls, and wished she was in the courtyard again.   
Her parents came out to meet her and her mother whispered in her ear, “Emma, the custom of a princess on her 16th birthday is to dance with all the princes and Lords of our land, in search of a prospective mate, a eligible suitor for when you are ready for marriage.” Emma gasped. “Seriously?” She gritted her teeth and put on her best “Please get me out of this” look to her parents, who laughed. “Its tradition.. just humour them.. please.” Queen Snow pleaded.   
“Fine.” Emma sighed. Her parents smiled and did a curtsy nod to a young man just behind her.   
Emma turned and realized it was Prince Andrew. She groaned. Prince Andrew was Princess Aurora’s son, but he was the most arrogant, frustrating, irritating boy she had ever met, and he was a year younger than her. She looked back at her parents and pleaded with them, and hung her head when they shook theirs. They urged her on, to be courteous and show she was a fine young lady, and not a rude one. Andrew pulled her into his arms, and smiled winking at her, and she groaned again and they moved into the waltz that was being performed around them. “Don’t get any ideas.” Emma warned, but Andrew just smirked. Emma could feel herself shuddering as he touched her, and the second the music stopped, she pulled from him, wiping her hands upon the skirt of her dress and then running away towards where Alexandra danced with Prince Nicholas of the western kingdom.   
Emma spent the night dancing with men and boys who either bored her, irritated her or made her gag and was quickly running out of patience.   
15 waltzs and dances later, her feet were killing her, but when she turned to leave the dance floor she was pulled into the arms of a dark haired, dimple cheeked man. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he took her hands gently in his own. He smiled softly and pulled her tight, her body melding perfectly within his own. Emma smiled. “Finally,” she thought. “What is your name?” She asked him. “Sir Roland.” He replied grinning. “Can’t say I have heard of you. What kingdom are you from?” “Nottingham. But mostly Sherwood Forest.” Emma smiled. “I have never been there.” Roland laughed. “Well, its a nice place.. very ..woodsy.” He laughed again. Emma joined in with him. They continued to dance 4 more songs, getting annoyed looks at other men who wanted to dance with the princess. But Emma didn’t care, she was loving every second she spent with this stranger, who said he was 19, and into archery, and horseback riding.”He’s perfect.” Emma whispered. She grabbed his hand as the music ended once again and pulled him across the floor towards her parents. She stood in front of them and declared “I found him.” Her mother looked confused at first and her father said “Found who?” “The man to be my suitor. Mother, father, this is Sir Roland, of Nottingham.” They exchanged pleasantries. “Are you sure, Emma?” Her mother asked. “More than anything. in 6 years time, he will become my suitor and we will be engaged to be married.. at least I hope.” Roland looked at her and smiled, his dark eyes twinkling as he took in her radiance. “6 years then my dear.” He said, kissing her hand. He bowed and made leave, walking towards the door, and Emma squealed in happiness. Emma was positively beaming at her parents, and their expression soon matched hers. “I knew you could find someone.” Her father murmured, pulling her into his arms as the fireworks began outside. “I love you!” Emma said, blissfully. “Happy birthday, baby.” Snow whispered as they turned to watch the fireworks show.


	5. A Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's 22nd birthday arrives... read on..

Emma woke on her 22nd birthday so see the sun beaming into her room. She yawned and sat up, stretching. She smiled wide as she remembered that today was the day she was finally allowed to start courting Roland. She took a deep breath and pulled herself out of bed, pulling on her robe. She went down for breakfast still in her pyjamas. She found her sister Ava and her brother Leo sitting at the table, still in their pyjamas as well. Emma sat down next to Ava and piled pancakes and sausages onto her plate, smiling wide.  
"You're in a good mood today Emma." Ava remarked.  
"Yes, I finally can court Roland!" Emma smiled widely once more. Ava shook her head.. " I go out with Nicholas all the time." Ava said. "Yes, but no one knows that.." Emma laughed. "No one needs to know.. 4 more years, and he will probably propose, if not sooner." Ava said smiling as wide as her sister did. "Do you love Nicholas?" "With all my heart." The sisters shared a smiled and then began to eat.  
Noon came and the girls were dressed and ready to go on a ride, to Sherwood Forest with their parents to meet Sir Roland and his family. Leo was staying behind for an archery lesson as he needed more practice for a competition he wanted to enter.  
The girls mounted their horses and rode along giggling and chatting behind their parents, with their royal guards in front and behind them on black horse. Emma rode a white horse and Ava rode a chestnut one. They rode for a few hours until they reached the woods of Sherwood, and came upon a settlement of houses both on the ground and in the trees. Emma looked curiously at the village and Ava raised her eyebrows and clicked her teeth. Something she did when she knew something was up.  
Emma dismounted and walked up to the first person she saw and asked them about Roland. The old woman she talked to bowed and then pointed her towards the tree houses. Emma raised an eyebrow back at Ava but made her way towards the tree houses, with her sister and parents in tow. She came upon the first set of tree houses on stilts, and she bumped into a very pregnant woman coming down the steps. Emma asked her about Roland, and the woman yelled up and Roland peeked out the door and his jaw dropped when he saw the princess. She could hear him talking to someone in the tree house and then he came out and climbed down the ladder. Roland took her arm and pulled her away from her family, away from the treehouse.  
He spoke in a hushed tone, turning his back on the village. "What are you doing here?""We're supposed to be allowed to court, right? So says the law? Today is my 22nd birthday."" Happy birthday." Emma smiled. "Thanks.""Umm, I forgot that we had that promise, that we had this deal to be betrothed and all of that. The truth is.. I'm not a lord, or a knight." Emma gasped. "You lied to me?" Roland sighed. "I just wanted to get into the ball, I was bored. I had no desire to fulfill my obligation to you, and I forgot that it even happened, until I saw you just now.""So.. you lied to me, you used me, and now you aren't even going to honour your obligation?" Emma felt a pain shudder through her body. "I thought you loved me, that we had this connection right away, that we could get married and have kids and all of that, and you were lying to me!" Emma voice got louder, and she was sure her parents could hear every word she said. Emma could feel the hot tears burning, falling down her cheeks as she screamed at the man who was supposed to be her betrothed. He just stood there with his shoulders back, gritting his teeth at her. She sobbed "Why did you lie?""It's not like you would want to dance with the son of an outlaw.. I am sure you've heard of Robin Hood?" "Robin Hood?" "Yeah, he's my father." Emma gasped. "He's the man who steals from the rich and gives to the poor, a thief, right?" "Yep, my dad." Emma sighed deeply. "You could have told me." Roland just shook his head. "No, I couldn't." "So what now?" Roland looked back at the pregnant woman and smiled. "I have a family. My wife Rosalie is with child, about 6 months along." "You're married?" "Yeah, I've been married for 4 years now, very happily." "But we were supposed to be married. " Emma sputtered. "No, you were going to marry a man who didn't exist, I'm sorry Princess Emma. But I have wanted to marry Rosalie since I was 8. You were someone I enjoyed a dance with, nothing more." Emma bit her lip to stop its trembling. "Daddy!" A little girl cried as she clambered down the steps of the ladder and threw herself into Roland's arms. "My daughter Anna." Roland told Emma. "How old is she?" Emma asked, fighting the thudding of her heart. "She's 3. And she's just like her mother." Roland said smiling. "Then I am.. happy for you." Emma faltered. "Thank you." Roland said proudly. He spoke to his daughter and she ran over to her mother. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience to you, I didn't think it was a real promise, and I knew once you found out who I really once, you wouldn't go through with it anyways. Sorry for your time wasted. I am sure there is a prince willing to marry you." He nodded to her and walked away towards his family. Emma's tears finally began to fully flow, burning her cheeks as they passed. Her mother came up and pulled her into her arms. "I am so sorry Emma." "Me too.. I want to go home." Her father nodded and they mounted their horses and turned to head home, with Emma crying for a full mile back, her back shaking with her sobs, as she fully realized that the man she dreamed about for 6 years would never be hers, and that he was a lie the entire time.  
When they arrived back at the castle, Snow had Lily, a handmaiden draw Emma a warm bath and Emma soaked in the warm water enriched with oils and rose petals, until her hands were pruney and then Lily wrapped her in a robe, and Emma climbed into bed and fell to sleep after murmuring "Worst birthday ever..."


	6. Until What comes Next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Emma's birthday.. our chapter begins. Read on. :)

Emma woke with a headache, and pulled herself groggily from her bed. She pulled closed the curtains and climbed back into bed, wincing at the pain pounding from her temple. "Ugh!" She groaned, pulling the blankets above her head.   
Ava snuck into her room, and slipped into the bed beside her sister, trying to remain as quiet as she could. She laid still beside Emma, watching her sleep, watching Emma breathe in and out.. her eyelashes fluttering as she dreamed. Ava smiled and then kissed Emma softly on the nose. Emma opened her eyes, just slightly, and groaned. "My head hurts... " Emma winced. Ava smiled sympathetically and then climbed out of her sisters bed, and left to find a handmaiden who could help Emma. Queen Snow accompanied her daughter Ava and the handmaiden Lily to help find Emma wrapped in her blankets like a cocoon. Lily took a cold damp cloth, and laid it upon Emma's forehead. She gave Emma a cup of tea that had pain relieving herbs mixed in with the grounds. Emma sipped the tea cautiously due to the hotness of the water and then slipped back into the bed, with the cloth upon her head. Lily bowed to the queen and princesses and left them alone. Snow told Ava to go to breakfast, she would tend Emma. Snow held the cup up for her daughter who sipped it, and Snow slipped another pillow under her daughters head. Emma smiled weakly, and drank her tea. "Thank you, mother." She whispered. Snow smiled and stroked Emma's hair. Emma fell back to sleep and Snow joined the rest of her family for breakfast.   
An hour later. Ava came in to rouse Emma and pulled her out of her bed. Lily made Emma a warm bath and another cup of tea and Ava pushed Emma's hair out of her eyes as she sunk into the tub. Emma sniffled softly and sighed. She looked at her sister and then felt embarrassed. "You don't have to take care of me." Emma told Ava. "I know. But you aren't feeling well." "Thanks." And Emma turned to Lily and told her "The tea has helped a lot, thank you." Lily nodded and left the princesses alone.   
"I feel so tired." "I know, you are not actually tired Em, I think you are just emotionally tired.. such a bad day yesterday. You had been talking and dreaming of him for 6 years and then he has his own family. I am sorry, but he sucks.. literally sucks." Emma laughed. "No, I'm serious.. sucks! I mean, what kind of man does that.. lies about who he is, then he makes a promise to you, that you'd marry when you turned 22, and then what does he do? The stupid man takes a wife, when he is arranged to marry you, and then weds her and has children with her, and then you look like a fool when you showed up ready to court him for your short engagement." Ava sighed. "I looked like a fool? How pathetic am I? I fell for him over one dance, those dimples.. Damn him." Emma felt her bottom lip tremble. "What kind of woman am I that I fell for a man I didn't know and then forced him into an arranged marriage.. no wonder he lied. I'm an idiot." Emma felt a hot tear streak down her cheek, that Ava caught and wiped away. "No you're not. Just breathe. You were overwhelmed and he was charming.""Yes he was.. so charming and warm, and .. well.. hot." Ava laughed. "Well he was!" "I know, I saw him." "Ugh! And all the other men, were such cads." "Nicholas was there... " "I didn't dance with him, he spent the night either dancing with Alexandra or in hiding." Ava laughed. "What's so funny?" "He was hiding with me..We were stealing grapes. Imagine, he liked me when I was only 12.. "Ava laughed again. "What about the other men who came to the ball?" Emma sighed.. "The only charming one was Michael and he's married to Princess Eliza from the north kingdom.. mother's cousin. Every other man, was vile.. " "Even Andrew?" "Especially Andrew" Emma shuddered and Lily outside the door could hear their squeals of laughter. She waited a moment and then peeked inside the door. Emma nodded to her and Lily came over with a warm robe that she wrapped Emma into.   
"You never know, maybe Andrew will grow on you.." "Yeah, but so does mould." And the girls laughed again. "You're bad, but I know for sure, you will find a man.. someday, that you will love with all your heart, just like I love Nicholas.. and he will beg dad to marry you." Emma smiled. "I hope so." And the girls made their way back to Emma's room and chatted about all the princes, and dukes, lord and other men who were not betrothed as Lily laced up her corset and Emma realized she didn't like any of the men, not one bit.. not at all.. Emma sighed and realized that she might have to marry a man she didn't like.. and that scared her. She wanted to marry for love, just like her parents had. If only she could find a prince she didn't loathe..


	7. The Search for Him..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what happens next, won't you?

Queen Snow tried her best to cheer up Emma, and she and her husband King James made appointments with possible suitors for Emma, and Emma began to go on picnics and rides with prospective suitors. After several months, she began to realize that her choices were very limited, and she disliked most of them. The only one she didn't loathe, turned out to be in love with his cousin, which when she thought of it, made her shudder in distain. Two years passed since the meeting with Roland, and she was no closer to finding a suitor than she started. She began to push herself to become more involved in her fathers work, frustrating her mother, who went on and on to whoever would listen that Emma would never find a man, and she would never have a king to rule with her. When Emma heard her say this, she ran to her room and threw herself on her bed in tears.   
Ava was falling harder for Nicholas and Nicholas went to Snow and James and asked them for their blessing. On Emma's 24th birthday, they announced their engagement and Snow looked upon her daughter Ava with pride, sighing at her daughter Emma's expression when she realized her sister would wed before her. Emma left her party soon after and ran down to the stables. She began to swear and mutter and throw things around, creating a mess. After a few minutes, she screamed a choice swear word and then threw herself down on a hay bale. King James had followed her down to the stables and watched her throw her fit. He chuckled softly. Emma whipped around and sighed. "You didn't see me do that did you?" Her father nodded. "You have such a great fire Emma, just like your mother, but you are stubborn.. just like me." "You're not angry with me? I just feel so.. ""Frustrated?" "Amongst other things. I'm sorry. I'll pick this all up." "Yes you will. I understand. The law says that you cannot rule without a king. I think its stupid in my opinion and if you cannot find a man to marry by the time you are 30, your mother and I will force the law to be changed. But I know you want to find love, but are having such a hard time at it, why?" "I don't want to marry a man I hate." "Why would you?" "I hated all of those men mother set me up for dates with.. they are either old and disgusting or arrogant and rude. Why should I be forced to settle for that.. for the crown.. If that's what I need to have, to earn that crown.. I don't want it. I'm sorry daddy. I don't." James nodded. "I understand. We'll figure this out. Maybe we should not bring men here from close by kingdoms, maybe we should go there.. and find a suitor for you from further away. I mean we only looked in kingdoms close by, maybe your soul mate is on an island 2000 miles away." Emma laughed. "Maybe he is." James smiled and pulled his daughter into his arms, hugging her tightly. "If you don't find a man, don't worry.. I'll be on the move to change the law soon. Don't you stress my baby girl." "But what about what mother said?" "Forget about it. I'll talk to her. She's just frustrated.. just like you. You two need to talk more, you are so close to Ava and to me, but you need to spend more time with your mother." "I know, sorry." Emma said sheepishly. "It's alright."  
Emma and her father cleaned up the mess and then walked arm in arm back up the castle. They walked up to her mother in the hallway and James nudged her towards her mother, whispering "talk to her" in his daughter's ear. James kissed his wife on the cheek and said good night. Emma looked at her mother and bit her lip, which was threatening to tremble. "I'm sorry mama." "I know, I am too." And they hugged whispering to each other.   
In the morning, plans were made for Emma, joined by her hand maiden Lily and two of the kings guards Laurence and Lancelot to make sail to other kingdoms. King James arranged a boat to transport them to find Emma a possible suitor. On the third day after Emma's birthday, they made sail at sunrise.


	8. The shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's ship got stuck in a storm.. read on..

They had been on the sea for four days, just set sail from the western kingdom where the men who were in line for the throne were all betrothed or married or as Emma joked to Lily, her handmaiden.. 90 years old. Emma felt annoyed but climbed aboard the ship once again and they set sail for the southern kingdom in attempt to find the princess a suitor.   
The fourth night since they left Snow White's kingdom, the group settled down for supper of beef and potatos and then Emma headed for her cabin to sleep. Lily pulled her strings off the corset and then Emma climbed into her bed and slept soundly. In the middle of that night, there was a thump on the bottom of the ship and Emma woke up. Dazed, she pulled on her robe and climbed the steps to the deck. There she found Lancelot and Laurence trying to help the men who sailed the ship to protect her from the storm that came on suddenly. There were screams of "Hurricane acomin'!" and then Lancelot saw her and grabbed her arm and pulled her back under deck. "You need to stay here, it's not safe." Emma nodded and went to Lily's cabin, to find the maid shaking under her blankets. She climbed into the bed with Lily and they held each other as the ship rocked hard on the wretched sea. The waves crashed at the helm of the ship and Lily screamed. They heard a smash and Lancelot screamed. They ran up to the deck and Laurence grabbed them and pulled them towards the dingy. He pushed them into it and climbed in. "Where are the other men?" Emma inquired, still holding the shaking maid at her side. Emma felt the dingy being lowered into the sea and could see Lancelot and one of the seamen lowering the boat. The two men climbed down the ropes into the boat with them. "Where are the others? "Emma asked, her voice wavering. "They're gone. Men, steer!" Lancelot commanded. Lancelot was behind the women, and the other two men on the other side of the dingy. The ropes holding the boat became slack and then the boat pushed off, rocking on the sea. Emma was breathing hard while still holding Lily in her arms They rocked in the sea as their ship caught fire and then the helm split and the ship broke in half and fell into the sea... vanishing from their vision. Emma's tears felt hot as they streamed down her cheeks. She wore only her dressing robe and a night gown, her corset and dresses falling into the sea along with the ship and its deceased crew. The trip they took to find Land again took a full day, not reaching land until past dinner the day after their ship went down. They reached land after sundown, and climbed upon the rocks over the beach. They were still soaked to the bone and Lily was a mess, shaking and stammering every time she spoke.   
Emma climbed up the hill and saw a castle in the distance. She pointed to it and Lancelot nodded. "We should rest here for a moment and maybe dry off and then it would be a good idea to make our way there." The other nodded. Emma took off her robe and wrapped it around herself and Lily as they laid upon the soft earth. Emma sighed and looked up at the sky above her. She was cold and hungry and tired, but she knew she had to be strong for the others, and not prove to them she was just a delicate little girl..   
They all fell asleep on that hill and didn't wake up until the sun rose again the next morning. Emma was finally dry and Lily had stopped quivering. Lancelot found them breakfast and they ate hesitantly but then greedily as they hadn't eaten for a full day. Emma sighed, breathing deep, smelling the warm salt air and then pulled herself up, wrapping her robe around herself and finally realizing she was without proper clothes.. or shoes. She motioned to Lancelot who noticed hers and Lily's lack of shoes and he took off his jacket, ripping it with his dagger and made cloth shoes for them until they arrived upon the castle, to ensure her feet would be protected from thorns and rocks. She smiled and thanked her knight as he did the same for the maid, and they started their journey for the castle.


	9. When she meets him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who has seen Little Mermaid. The scene where Ariel saves Eric and she is on the beach with him and goes.. He is so beautiful.. my inspiration for this scene mixed in with a bit of Prince Philip and Princess Aurora's kiss.. read on.

They reached the castle in a very short time, but when they arrived at the grounds of the castle, Lancelot motioned for them to remain behind him. Emma asked him cautiously "Where are we?" And he replied, "Regina's castle." The women gasped. "This is where my mother grew up, and the evil witch stole it from her." Emma proclaimed. Lily nodded and took Emma's arm. "We'll be okay." Lancelot said. "Just keep behind me, and stay quiet." Emma whispered to Lily "And I have magic." Emma had been trained in magic since she was 4 and was quite adept in her magical skills. She had no worries going into a magical battle, although one with Regina did concern her quite a bit.   
They entered the castle as quiet as mice and tiptoed across the great hallway. Lancelot took the shipsman with him and told Laurence to stay with the women to find some clothes before they went out to look for a new ship. Laurence and the women climbed quietly up the eastern staircase, peeking behind it, to ensure there were no guards in place. When Laurence saw the way was clear, he motioned the women to go, and he stayed on their four. Emma was ready, mentally and magically, to stun any guards that came their way, and in case Regina popped out. But as they maneuvered the halls, they found no one. Emma slipped into a room down the hall and found it was empty of guards and witches, but filled with clothing of many different styles. She found a corset that fit, and Laurence went to guard in the hall while the women dressed. LIly laced up the corset on the princess and then Emma pulled on a deep blue dress and a dark grey cloak. She slipped on black boots that were a half size too large but she could walk in them. Emma helped LIly with her corset and Lily slipped into a navy dress and a black cloak. Lily was able to fit into the shoes that were in the room, thankfully.   
The women slipped out of the room and joined Laurence in the hall. They climbed down the western staircase to find a large courtyard. In that courtyard had a cement tomb with a figure laid on top of it. Emma exchanged a look with LIly, who shook her head to stop the princess, but Emma ran down to the tomb. Lily whispered "It could be a trap, your highness, we must go." Emma shook her head. "No." Emma approached the tomb to find a black haired man on top of it, still as if in death. She looked at him curiously and then back up to the others. Lily was motioning her to come back, but Emma refused.   
Emma climbed up the steps to the tomb and stood beside it. She then slipped onto it, sitting beside the man. She leaned over him and brushed the hair out of his face. "He's so beautiful." Emma whispered loud enough for the others to hear. Laurence shifted uncomfortably on his heels, apprehensive of the situation.   
Emma smiled down at the dark haired man, running her fingers along his jaw, stroking his face. Her eyes dropped down to his leather jacket, down to his hook. "My gods." "What is it, Emma?" Lily asked. Emma looked back at her. "He has a hook for a hand." Lily and Laurence gasped. "Captain Hook?" Laurence said. Emma looked back at the man on the tomb. "But wouldn't he be older? This man barely looks older than I am." Laurence and Lily exchanged concerned glances as they watched Emma lean closer to the man.  
Emma just smiled. "He looks like he's sleeping. Maybe he's under a sleeping curse?" She asked the others. Behind her, she could hear Lancelot and the shipsman Edward come to join them. "The castle is clear. What is she doing?' Lancelot asked. "She found a man, she's trying to find out if he's alive." Lancelot let out a hardened exhale and walked up to the tomb.   
Emma stoked the dark haired man's hair once more, her hands running down to stroke his scruff along his jaw. Emma sighed softly, her heart beating, pounding in her chest, screaming to explode. Emma bit her lip and then to everyone else's shock, she leaned down and her lips met his.   
A whoosh flew through the courtyard, a rainbow current exploding from her heart and his moving out, engulfing the courtyard until it left the grounds. Emma pulled up as she heard a gasp.The blue eyes that met hers were bright in colour but lined with years at sea. She cocked her head to the side in curiousity and her smile grew wide. "Hello." She said. She could see his chest rising as if he panted and as he regained his breath. Emma smiled again and the dark haired man pulled himself up. The others watched in curiousity and fear, as they didn't know what kind of man this one and they feared for their princess.   
Emma looked at him brightly, the smile still on her face, her eyes twinkling. He looked around at the others and then back at her, sizing her up. Emma bit her lip and then said "Hello," again. He smiled and her heart began to rapidly pound once more, causing her to exhale. He smiled again. "Hello." He said in an english accent. "You aren't from here are you?" Emma asked him. "And where is here?" "The north-west kingdom." "I have been here before, but no, I am not from this land." He answered her softly. "Where are you from?" Emma inquired. "Where are you from?" Emma laughed. "I asked first." "Well you are asking many questions before you even ask my name." "And what is your name?" Emma said smiling wide. His head dropped slightly and he smiled as if in a smirk. "My name is Killian Jones, but you might know me by my colourful moniker... Captain Hook."   
Lily gasped loudly behind them. "The horrible pirate!" Hook smiled at the maid and nodded. "Aye.. most fearsome in all the lands, eh!" He turned to smirk at Emma. Emma raised an eyebrow and said "I'm not afraid of you." "Ah, but you should be." "And why's that?" Emma said half laughing. "Because you don't know who I am fully, now do you lass? " "And who are you?" Emma smirked back at him. "Fearsome pirate." "Oh I'm sure." "You don't believe me, love? " "I believe you.. you just don't make me quiver in fear." "I have that talent with the ladies." Emma laughed loudly. "I'm sure." Hook smiled back at her. "So who are you?" He asked. "Princess Emma of the Eastern kingdom, daughter of Snow White." "Hm. I have heard of Snow White, but not of you." "Pity, really. How long were you asleep?" "She put me under.. the last thing I remember is the curse failing."   
Emma looked back at her team and raised an eyebrow. She nodded to Lancelot who nodded back. "It's been 24 years. The curse failed on the day I was born. It was supposed to take us to a land without magic right? " "Aye." He said nodding. "But there was a magical dome, that the queen Cora, she created to protect a small part of the land from the curse. But when the curse failed, and it broke down, Queen Regina came and found us, tore down the dome, and took Cora and I as prisoners to her castle. That's when she stabbed me with a quill and that's the last thing I remember. I have no idea what happened to Cora." "The curse wasn't strong enough. It failed before it even reached my father's castle. It faltered. And when Regina came to kill me before the curse hit, my father's guards arrested her. She escaped the next morning, and we haven't seen her since. " "Well it's a good thing she failed to kill you then. The last thing she said to me was "If only you had someone who loved you." He hung his head. "And then she stabbed me in the neck and everything went black."  
He pulled himself up off the tomb and she followed him down the steps. "Where is my cutlass?" He demanded. Emma looked at Lancelot and Laurence. "We don't know. We just found you. We shipwrecked near here and then stormed the castle in search of clothes for Lily and myself." Hook looked at her and looked up at the castle itself. He let out a sharp breath. "And how did you wake me?" Hook demanded. Emma pushed the hair out of her eyes, and her eyes met his. "I kissed you. My first kiss." Lily came to them. "Kiss of true love, your highness." Emma gasped and Lancelot scoffed. "I don't think so, I think it was just made to look like that.. this is a trap. Princess, we must go." He said grabbing Emma's arm. But she pulled it from his grasp and turned back to the pirate.  
"Do you know where we could find a new ship?" She asked of him. He scratched behind his ear. "Why should I help you?" "Because I woke you up." Emma said with a smirk. He bit his lip grimacing and then said "Then love, we should get you home nice and safe, eh princess." He said with a sneer at Lancelot. Emma smiled. "Good." And she motioned for him to lead the way. Lancelot stopped her and said "I don't trust him." Emma nodded. "I know, but he has no cutlass, and I have his hook. " She said dangling the hook in front of the knight. "And my magic, I can subdue him.. don't worry so much. " He nodded and followed her behind the pirate, with Laurence right beside the princess and Lily and the shipsman in between. And they followed Hook to a small port a mile away where they found a small fishing boat that Lancelot paid for with gold the king gave him. They climbed onto the boat and the women took the bedroom and the men the gallery, and the crewman and the pirate took the boat out to sea.


End file.
